


Kiss me!

by imnotcaroline (magnacarta)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnacarta/pseuds/imnotcaroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last time Kris Allen did something impulsive following his gut, he won American Idol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as an answer to kradambomb's prompt in the last round of kradam_kiss. She asked for kradam in front of the Kiss-Me-Cam.

The camera zoomed on them first. Of course, it did. They were attending that basketball game in LA mostly for the publicity after all. Kris was always happy to meet with Adam and catch up, but he wasn’t a big fan of basketball. His game was football, always has been. He still knew about the ‘Kiss Me-Cam’ tradition, unlike Adam who was looking absolutely delighted and subtly shifting, posing for the camera.

“Adam, that’s the ‘Kiss Me-Cam’.” Kris hissed, and gesticulated wildly at the ridiculously decorated screen. “Stop that. You have to kiss the person next to you. It’s tradition.”

“What? No. They can’t make me.” Adam eyed the old lady next to him in alarm. She was glaring at him with murder in her eyes. Maybe he could kiss her cheek really fast like he would kiss his grandmother. Maybe he’d get lucky, and something will be left of him for Kris to take back to his mom after that woman’s through incinerating him with her eyelids over demonic irides.

“Come on! Kiss me. Dude, you don’t want to kiss that lady next to you. I think she’s ready to club you over the head with her purse if you try it. Come on! The camera is not going away unless we do something.” And before Adam had time to react, Kris was out of his seat and making himself comfortable on Adam’s lap. Kris slid one hand behind Adam’s neck, and brought their lips together in one easy move.

That simple contact, lips on warm lips, awoke something in Adam, because the next thing Kris knew, his mouth was being devoured. Adam’s teeth and Adam’s lips were everywhere. Adam’s arms moved in slow circles on Kris’s back.

Kris hadn’t prepared himself for something like this, but he found himself completely unable to stop or to stop Adam. He kissed Adam back, and tried to keep up. It was only polite to participate. He did start this whole thing after all.

It was Adam who let go first. His tongue licking and nipping softly at Kris’s bottom lip one last time, before Adam retreated completely. A blank mask replaced Adam’s normally expressive face. He straightened his posture, and tried to get Kris off his lap. The camera was gone.

“Why did you do that?”

Kris slid off Adam’s lap and went back to his own seat on Adam’s right.

“Everyone does it. Dustin Hoffman planted one on Jason Bateman. I saw it on TV.” Kris tried a nonchalant shrug.

“You’re not like that. You’re not like those celebrities, Kris.” The conviction in Adam’s voice was heart-warming.

“Okay, maybe not. It was just a spur of the moment decision. I’m sorry! At least, the tabloids will be happy. Our PR teams too. Probably.”

“Kradam is real.” Adam tried to laugh it off, but it sounded weak at best.

Kris didn’t know what to say to that.

*

“You know,” Adam said over the phone, “you could have kissed me on the cheek. If you knew about Dustin Hoffman, then you knew about Adam Sandler too.”

Adam was nothing if not persistent. And, of course, Kris knew about Adam Sandler. He didn’t know at the time why he just decided to kiss Adam on the mouth.

Now, he thought maybe he did.

He hasn’t been able to do anything but think about that moment. He’s not usually an impulsive guy. He liked to play it safe most of the time. Kissing Adam hasn’t been safe. Thinking about kissing Adam two seconds before he did it hasn’t felt safe either. It was reckless, and scary. He only did things like that when he has that punch-in-the-gut feeling that everything will play out to his advantage.

Last time he did something impulsive following his gut, he won American Idol.

*

Kris couldn’t even say he was surprised to find Adam in his hotel room two days later. Adam didn’t say a word, but when Kris went to put the card key on the generic hotel desk beside the window, Adam pushed himself off Kris’s bed and moved to the bedside table and clicked play on the iPod docking station. The docking station wasn’t there yesterday, so Adam must have brought it over.

‘Kiss me’ started playing softly. The déjà vu was accompanied with a strong sense of elation, Kris imagined that would be how he’d feel if he were to jump off a plane with only a parachute to save him. Something was definitely going to happen. Kris licked his lips, nervous, watching Adam follow the movement.

This time, when Kris took that first step toward Adam, he knew perfectly well why he was doing it. He didn’t need some gut feeling to tell him to go for it anymore. Kris took a deep breath, his chest expanding, and his head clearing. No more surprise.

*

American Idol 2009 Kris Allen and Runner-Up Adam Lambert Smooch at Basketball Game  
by Sara Wilson

The ‘Kiss-Me-Cam’ captured Kris Allen, winner of the 8th season of American Idol, and fellow contestant Adam Lambert in a lip-lock at the Saturday game in LA. The pair disappeared shortly after, managing to evade the journalists attending the event.

Adam Lambert has never denied his attraction to Kris Allen, but when asked to comment, he had always replied that it was simply a harmless crush. That kiss sure didn’t look platonic.

Kradam fans all around the world are no doubt rejoicing as I write this. Comment below with your theories on what really happened. Was this simply a publicity stunt? Or did we witness the beginning of a new romance?

*

(And, of course, they lived happy ever after, except for...  
Adam: Shit! Twitter is down.  
Kris: Really? Must be those Bieber fans again.  
Adam: ONTD is broken too.  
Kris: Oh God. Try another gossip site.  
Adam:...  
Kris: What? What’s going on?  
Adam: I think we broke the Internet. Look at that article! All those comments!)


End file.
